Dog
by SunandMoon
Summary: Is the summary really important? Inuyasha's past is a mystery. Who is his father? Where did he come from? Living in a shallow, judgemental, world, he only has one person to turn to Kagome, a kindhearted soul. IK, MS maybe others. AU fic
1. Prologue

_I really don't know why people don't review your stories. They're so totally wicked awesome! So why people? Why don't you people read and review SunandMoon's stories? Why! I swear SunandMoon, you are a phenomenal author. Keep up awesome work!_  
SeeC

_Inuyasha as a baby! we! _Petpeeves12

_So cute please continue even if you don't have more than 5 reviews because like I said it's so KAWAII! _Lord Makura

_I liked it, I want more _Kyoumi

_i knew you were writing, but, wow. this is awesome! these are a hell of a lot better than mine. screw those people who don't review. They don't know what they are missing! _Usagi Kurari

These are just some of the reviews that people have given "Dog" by **Sun and Moon.** If they liked it, why shouldn't you? These aren't professional literature critics, they're normal fan fiction writers just like you and me.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inuyasha, or any of its characters, I wouldn't be telling you this now would I?

**Inspiration:** A mixture of a special I saw on TLC about ghosts (it was a story about a devil baby that disappeared while it was getting baptized. Very creepy shit. Actually saw a portrait.), and "The Elephant Man". I didn't see the movie, I read the book, but it really touched me. I decided to start this up again. This originally was going to be thriller (of course), but it's going to end up being romantic, but suspenseful. Definitely suspenseful.

PS: This chapter is going to be short, but it's a prologue so...

PPS: Freak show mite have a new chap. comin soon so...

_**Dog **_

_**BySun and Moon**_

_**Prologue**_

Many years ago, people were afraid of things that were beyond their control. At the time, we had no idea how people were born without limbs, or with a disability, or anything. If something out of the ordinary happened, people blamed it on the higher power known as Satan. Most people believed that someday, he would rise from the depths of hell, and take over the heavens, and destroy all of mankind. They believed that these people, or "demons" were Satan reborn, and would someday take control and extinguish the human race. However, to the people of Kai, no phenomena of that sort had ever occurred. Believe it or not, this is where our story takes place.

Kai was a small, little town nestled in the foothills of the magnificent Japanese mountains, completely cut off from the growing civilization that threatened to destroy the forests and beautiful wilderness. It was one of the very few towns left in the whole world that didn't change along with the world. Most technology was not used, with the exception of a few– this including the cotton gin, and steam tractors. The year was 1890, a normal year for the lives of the townspeople. The 20th century was just around the corner, almost in reach, but most didn't seem to mind. However, the town had become considerably smaller since 1890, when the Japanese started to migrate, hearing about life in foreign countries, and new inventions including what was known as "moving pictures." The town was left with a small population of around 4000 people.

Each day was like the one before. The farmers got up before the sun rose to tend to the fields, the craftsmen went to the town square to create, sell, and profit off their many talents. Most women stayed behind and cared for the children, cleaned the household, and cooked. However, there were few exceptions. One was Izayoi, the town's local midwife. She was a kind woman with large violet eyes that glowed brightly with the sun. She was respected throughout the whole town, always doing whatever she could to help. She had clear pale skin, long black hair, and was the envy of all of the housewives in the town. Most men would swoon over her in private, but didn't dare to face her. She had vowed to never become married. Nor bear child.

However, late one night, something happened that most would not expect. Something happened to that poor midwife. One that would change the lives of townspeople forever.

Cries hit the night air, echoing through the mountains. The moon shown full in the sky, the stars twinkling, adding a brightness to the midnight sky. The sky had never been this clear.

A baby's screams hit every villager's ears once again. They instantly left whatever they were doing at the time and all ran to the exact same place, where they knew a baby would soon be residing. The mothers holding their children's hands, and the fathers each holding a box in their hand, they ran to Izayoi's house, a small, white one-story flat, and stood outside the front door.

The baby's cries continued, louder than ever. Fast-paced footsteps could be heard from inside the house. The townspeople stood on the edges of their toes, hoping to be the first one to visit Izayoi when the door finally opened. It did, and Izayoi's younger sister Ichiko came running out, screaming.

"Get back all of you!" she shouted, waving the citizens back with her arms. "Get back. Get away from this place! It is unholy here." The citizens looked at her, puzzled and throwing questions at her. Ichiko held her hands up to her head, clutching her sides. She looked like she was in the worst pain. Tears streamed down her face. "It is unholy here," she continued through sobs. She collapsed on the ground, and planted her face into the dirt. "It is unholy. Run away. Run away and never look back. The most evil of all evil resides here."

Chaos ensued. Everybody pushed their way to the front door, hoping to see what all of the fuss was about. Ichiko tried all she could to get to the door, but her weak and fragile body, plus the amount of people that were already pushing their way in, prevented her from doing so. She crawled away from the house, out of harms way from the pandemonium that will erupt.

_It is unholy here._

_It is unholy here._

_It is unholy here._

"It's not human!" somebody screamed. "It's not human!"

People backed up slowly as a burly man came running out with a bundle of blankets in his arms. He held up the baby for all the world to see.

"It isn't human! It is unholy!"

People scrambled in all directions, running from the screaming creature. As harmless as it was, its cries pierced people's ears. Many held their ears shut and ran as fast as they could. Mothers placed their hands over little children's faces, fathers hurried their wives away, back to their houses, where most will stay secluded.

The man threw the baby at Ichiko, having it land at the crying girl's feet. "You must destroy the freak of nature! Do what your sister cannot do." He walked away.

Ichiko cautiously looked down at the baby. Afraid that its gaze might put her under some type of spell, she reached down and picked up it, holding it arms length away. Ichiko ran back into the house, being careful not to drop her sister's baby, and brought it to where Izayoi rested.

"Izayoi, we must get out of here," Ichiko whispered to her sister, still fighting back sobs, but holding it in for her sister's sake, as she packed up a few necessary belongings into a couple of bags.

Izayoi rolled her eyes open and looked down at the screaming baby resting on the floor beside her. "You can't put a baby on the floor," Izayoi muttered softly. She then held the baby up to her with both her arms and cradled it. It screamed and screamed, but she calmly rocked, humming a lullaby.

The baby's cries softened until they stopped all together.

Ichiko stopped in her tracks and turned towards her sister. "How did you do that?"

Izayoi shrugged. "He's my baby."

Ichiko smiled down at her sister. "Right. He's your baby." All former fears of the creature had vanished. It was an adorable little thing once you got over the ultimate shock of seeing it the first time. It's large eyes were closed, its chest slowly rising up and down on its own. It's mouth opened and closed in sync with the rising and falling of the chest, and on each opening, you could clearly see two small teeth poking through the gums. Ichiko knew that a baby born with teeth at birth was very uncommon, almost impossible, but this was no normal child. As proof, two little dog ears rested, almost hidden underneath the baby's bushel of silver hair. Ichiko briefly smiled, but then remembered those fears that had plagued her a short while ago. "Izayoi, I know you're tired, but we need to leave Kai at once."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear the commotion outside?" she snapped, her hand pointed towards the screams and chaos. "They all saw the baby."

Izayoi took in a deep breath and sat up as best as she could, holding the tiny figure close to her chest. She grunted as she sat fully up, and attempted to stand. Ichiko stopped her. "Take your time. I still need to pack a couple of things." Izayoi watched as Ichiko packed a couple of shirts, skirts, and a few valuable possessions into a small suitcase, closed the clasp, and went over to help her sister and the baby.

"We have to get out of here. Take it, and I'll meet you in the back."

Izayoi smiled down at her little baby boy and muttered one word. "Inuyasha."

Ichiko stared puzzled at her sister. "Inuyasha?"

"He is not an it," Izayoi demanded at her sister. "He is a living, breathing being."

"So you named it...him Inuyasha?"

Izayoi nodded. "After his father." Ichiko tried to press the matter further but Izayoi would not budge or make a sound. They stayed silent as they crept out the back-door, and down the back streets, and finally, out of the town. Spread out before them was the Japan countryside, darkened by the night sky, but illuminated all the same by the full moon. Mountains shadowed the horizon, and miles and miles of land laid out before the two sisters like a blanket. Ichiko knew that the nearest town was twenty miles away. She could clearly see the lamps sparkling in the distance like land stars. Clutching the suitcase in one hand, and helping her sister with the other, they made their way out of town, and into the night.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but it's the prologue. Trust me. There is a reason the end is rushed. You're not really supposed to know, but that's a whole other story. Just review it please. I beg of you. Just this once.

Pretty pleez!

I promise if I get 5 reviews, I'll post another chapter. That one better than this one. I give you that promise.

Pleez?

Thank you for your time.

**Sun and Moon**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Inuyasha... I don't own it. or baby Inuyasha (so kawaii!)

I started to write this as soon as I heard the news... no not Katie Holmes getting pregnant. I got 5 reviews! I got 5 reviews! I'm so happy I started to write it immediately.

Thank you so much to the following people who were my first 5 reviewers:

_**petpeeves12 (you were mi first!)**_

_**Lord Makura**_

_**Eternal-shade**_

_**shadow6689**_

_**Kyoumi (no I did not take it from the third movie. It all came from my noggin. It sounds like it though doesn't it?)**_

By the time this is actually finished, I hope to have more (since you know, 60+ hits isn't all that bad. If only all of them reviewed.). But thank you so much for your gratitude.You will always hold a special place in my heart.

Just as a warning, the beginning kind of sounds like something out of "Elephant Man." but trust me, it's not going to be anything like it at all.

Enjoy this one.

* * *

_**Dog**_

_**by Sun and Moon**_

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

"Hey mister, are you okay?"

The fat, little man was bent over the trash can, chunks of that morning's breakfast spilling out over the days worth of garbage and debris. Kagome Higurashi walked over to the man and implied softly as not to startle him. He held up his hand, gesturing to her to wait, as he finished and stood up, wiping his mouth with a white, monogrammed handkerchief that he pulled out of the pocket of his coat. He straightened out his graying moustache as he tucked it back in. "Yes, I am fine. It was just..."

"What?"

The man took a deep breath and turned towards the building the two were standing in front of. It was a pitiful sight. The small, one-story store was boarded up and wearing apart. The brick was starting to lose its red brilliance and was fading into a dark mahogany covered in mold and vines. There were small holes where shingles were meant to go in the roof, probably from the years of abandonment the building obviously went through. The only thing that stood intact was the front door. The door, strangely enough, held a sign that simply said "open" along with a picture of what looked like a Siberian Husky. The man motioned with an eye to the picture. "A creature resides in there. A hideous... god I can't even bare to speak about it!"

"Is it a dog?" Kagome asked. Kagome had always been one to be curious. Her grandfather called it a curse. A young lady should not inquire about such things, and should do what they are told. That was what she had always been taught growing up, and at the ripe age of sixteen, her rebellion towards her grandfather had been more than he could bear.

"Just go," the man commanded, walking away. "Just go."

Kagome watched as the man faded away into the fog that rested densely over London. She turned back to the store, and pondered to herself what could possibly be inside. The man had mentioned that it had been a creature of some sort. It couldn't have been human. It had to be at least part dog. Kagome was fascinated with the notion that something unexplained and paranormal resided just beyond her reach. She jogged towards the door and opened it. The bell dinged as she walked inside. The whole store was pretty much empty. She could see that it had once been some type of convenience store. Shelves covered in bed-sheets expanded and took up most of the room. A man sat behind the counter reading the newspaper. He looked young, around thirty with long black hair tied back. Even in the weak light, Kagome could tell that he was Japanese, the same nationality as she. He looked up from his paper when he spotted Kagome.

He spoke in a nonchalant kind of way, which didn't do his exterior any justice. "Sorry girl, we're closed. No more visits today."

"What is here?" Kagome asked.

The man got up from his chair and started to walk slowly towards Kagome. "Something beyond your imagination. Something that..." he held his left hand up, trying to emphasize his point. "Something that you have never seen, that this whole world has never seen."

"Could I see?"

The man gave in. "Fine. I'll give you a private showing. Only because you have such a pretty face." He smiled seductively. Kagome shivered, clutching her bag for support. The man walked to the back of the store, and grabbed a walking stick resting on the wall as he walked past to a room in the back. Kagome's vision went pitch black, and as if he could sense her fear, he grabbed her arm and lead her. "By the way, my name's Naraku."

His hand was freezing.

"I'm...I'm Kagome."

"Japanese I see."

"Um...yes. My mother and father came here from Japan before I was born." Kagome was not comfortable at all, but her grandfather had always taught her to be polite, and think of men as her superior. The thought of Naraku being her superior made her knees weaken. "I live with my grandfather however. My parents thought that he could give me a better education than they ever could." Why wouldn't she stop talking? "He's a lawyer, very prominent in his field."

"We're here," Naraku interrupted. Kagome realized that he had dragged her to a small dungeon-like room with a low ceiling, and walls probably no more than twelve feet from the one across from it. Claustrophobia set in, making Kagome feel a little dizzy. Naraku lit a few candles that illuminated the room. "Now don't be alarmed on what I am about to show you." He gestured towards what looked like a cage draped in a sheet. He started into a little monologue that seemed awfully rehearsed and dramatic. "This creature is the tragic product of his mother's beastly tendencies. She had been raped by a mysterious man one night, who cursed her and her unborn child. During her pregnancy, she had been bitten by a dog, contracting a disease that went to the baby that lay in her stomach. When it was born, it was said that all of the dogs in the village started to howl at the full moon that draped overhead. He is half man, half dog."

Kagome wanted to throw up.

"My dear Kagome, may I present to you, the Dog!" he said as he pulled the sheet off the cage and revealed who, or what was inside.

Kagome started to weep uncontrollably.

Something sat in the corner. It looked human, but pearly white fangs glistened from the creature's mouth. It's long silver hair draped down its back. It was the most beautiful hair Kagome had ever seen, but it was rested on something that looked so evil. It had large, golden eyes, narrowed in anger, and Kagome could of swore that she heard a growl erupt from the back of its throat. She looked down at its hands. Claws, at least six inches long, were dug into the ground, possibly holding back from ripping off the shackles that held him to his bed. The creature looked up at Naraku menacingly. Kagome thought it was one of the most pitiful looking creatures she had ever seen. She cried, not because of the Dog itself, but of the whole entire situation. _Poor thing. What a sad life._

"Get up," Naraku ordered the creature. It didn't move. It just kept staring. Kagome spotted through blurry eyes a whip in Naraku's hands, pointed directly at the creature in the cage. "I said get up you useless piece of shit!" Naraku cracked the whip in the air once, and it got up on two feet. Just as she had expected, the Dog was tall, probably a head taller than herself, but it looked weak and malnourished.

She had to get out.

"I think I'll go now," she said softly, turning away and walking back the way she came, her shoes clapping away at the floor. Naraku grabbed her arm, and thrust her back.

"But the show's just getting started." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

Naraku laughed. "It's a surprise."

Kagome looked towards the Dog, and connected with its golden orbs. She sensed sadness in his eyes, a permanent type of sadness that seemed to have lingered there for years. It was hidden, however, but rage that she physically sensed. She heard the growling as he stood up, and walked over to her. He seemed to call out to her. "Please," she said, holding up her hands and backing up. "I can't stand this anymore."

"What's wrong?" Naraku threatened. "Can't stand the sight of one of nature's hideous creations? Can't stand the sight of a twisted game of God? That thing in the cage is pure evil missy, and you are going to gaze upon it!"

Kagome looked at the Dog, and saw it staring back at her. What was it trying to say? Was it staring at her skin as a tasty meal? Did it want to apologize? She could not tell. The sadness she had saw before was gone. It was replaced by some unreadable emotion that was impossible to comprehend. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and she ran, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, out the front door and into the sunlight. She bent over, her hands on her knees, took a deep breath, and went over to the garbage can. There, she repeated what many had probably, no most definitely, had done before her. She threw up.

* * *

"Look what you did!" Naraku shouted, whipping the Dog. "She didn't even pay for her visit! You know what that means?"

It didn't respond.

"That's right you retarded sack of shit!" Naraku continued to whip the poor creature, causing it great pain. But it didn't budge, nor shout or scream as the whip continued to go down his back, making deep gashes into the skin. Thick, crimson blood began to spill out, further staining the ground below. After thirty or so lashes, Naraku wrapped up the whip and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The Dog sighed, grateful that the daily whipping was finally over with once again. He turned his head and looked down onto the part of his back that he could see. Despite the darkness, he could see the deep, red gashes that had already begun to heal. Sometimes he was grateful that his mother had done what she had done. Naraku's version of the story he knew wasn't true, but he didn't know what was. His mother had obviously done something wrong. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come out the way he did. Had his mother really been cursed? He wasn't sure.

He never will know.

He was confined to the cage which he had called his home for the past three years, and there will be plenty more to come.

* * *

I know, once again, very short. I'm sorry. Next chapter, we're going to get somewhere. Now of course, the Dog is Inuyasha, but I wanted it to make it seem like he was just a little speck on the Earth, that he really didn't matter. I know. I stink (TT) but this is just one of those things that you have to do.

Until next time:

**Sun and Moon.**

Oh BTW... **REVIEW PLEEZ!** I want to go for 7 reviews this time. If the count reaches 10, I will post a chapter, but I might make it short to punish you. If it reaches 12, I'll make it good and long! (It'll be good anyway, even if it's short.) JUST PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: You know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to say it.

Ok, I got 10 reviews! YAY. God this chapter took me so long to write (I was not doing it for attention Shadow6689). I could not think of anything. I figured something out. Trust me. It's great...

Usagi Kurari- I love you so much to. Please come off of hiatus.

Shadow6689- thank you for returning. :)

SeeC- That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard (or read...). I was jumping with joy when I read it. It's an advertisement, and a review! I count it as 2 reviews since it made me so happy.

Petpeeves12- so I'm greedy. Isn't everyone? Trust me things will get better for Inu. I would never let anything bad happen to him. He's my baby (sort of..)

Ok, enough of this... on with the story!

* * *

**_Dog _**

**_By Sun and moon _**

**_Chapter 2

* * *

_**

"Kagome!" an elderly man shouted from his study as the raven-haired girl walked into her house, still a little queasy and panic-stricken from what she had recently witnessed.

"Yes grandpa?" Kagome shouted back, hoping that with her grandfather's poor hearing, he would still be able to hear her.

"Come in here please."

_Joy._

Kagome placed down her leather bag near the door, took off her boots, and walked up the stairs to her grandfather's study. The study actually substituted as a library as well as his workplace. It wasn't large, but it was a modest collection; a mixture of classic stories and novels as well as books on law and government. When Kagome walked in through the door, she spotted her grandfather standing up with his back facing her, looking out the window into the oblivion that seemed to go on forever to the ground below. His hands were linked gracefully behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his toes. They stood in silence for a few moments before he spoke up suddenly, catching Kagome off guard. "You were supposed to be back by 5:30 Kagome," he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Look at the time now."

Kagome glanced over at the clock that ticked away on the wall. 6:15.

"Well, what time is it?" Her grandfather turned towards her.

"It's 6:15 sir."

"Why were you late?"

Kagome hesitated for a second. He wouldn't believe her if she told him about the Dog, and Naraku, and plus, he would scold her for being in that part of town in the first place. "No reason. I just lost track of time."

Her grandfather walked behind his desk and sat down in the big, leather chair. He placed his hands on his desk as he glared at Kagome. She did not like making her grandfather angry. The littlest of things pushed him over the edge, and she always paid for her actions. She saw the elderly man in front of her take a deep breath, and open his mouth to speak. "I'm going to excuse your behavior this time." Kagome let out a big sigh. "But that doesn't mean you go horsing around with that friend of yours... what's her name?"

"Her name is Sango, and I wasn't..."

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. "Just don't go downtown again understand?"

"How did you..."

"You are excused now Kagome." He promptly returned to the paperwork laying on his desk. Kagome got up, pushed the chair in, and walked out of the study, completely awestruck. She went over the past couple of minutes in her head, but still came up with no answers. Did she once mention that she was downtown? How did he know?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she realized that her feet had carried her to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room itself was modest, probably fancier than most had at the time, but it was still modest. Her grandfather did not spoil her– one of the good impacts he had on her life. A mahogany bureau caught her eye as soon as she walked in. It was covered in various photos, and trinkets, and was cleaned to perfection. Next to it was a matching desk, completely bare. A couple of years ago, it would of been piled high with books and paper, but since she had reached sixteen, her grandfather didn't put so much burden on her to do good schoolwork. Kagome already knew what she was going to do with her life. When she reached eighteen, she was going to go to nurse school and become a certified nurse. Most women either became nurses, teachers, or housewives anyway, so she didn't have too many options. Kagome walked over to the other major object in her room, her bed, and sprawled out on it, staring up at the plain, white ceiling. She focused on a crack that seemed to be forming through the paint, and continued to glare at it, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

In came their housemaid, holding a large trash bag. She had been living with Kagome and her grandfather since Kagome had moved in, and had replaced her own as the leading female figure in her life. "Just coming in for the garbage Kagome," she said.

"Thank you Kaede." She rolled her head back up towards the crack in the ceiling and sighed loudly.

"What ails ye child?" Kaede asked, speaking in the old Victorian tone that Kagome had grown used to since she had arrived.

"It's nothing."

Kaede bent over, and dumped the garbage in her wastebasket into the larger bag. "When most say it's nothing, it usually is something."

Kagome sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, and faced Kaede. "You know Conner's Grocery downtown?"

"Aye, but didn't that close down years ago?"

"It did, but some man named Naraku bought it up, and he's using it as a freak exhibit." Kagome broke down in sobs, just thinking about that poor creature. "It was so horrible Kaede! It was so horrible..."

Kaede sat down and rubbed Kagome's back, comforting the crying girl.

"I feel so helpless. I can't do anything."

Kaede continued to soothe her, while quietly contemplating to herself. _Was there anything that could be done? Anything at all?_

"Kagome,"

"Hm?"

"What exactly is wrong with it?"

Kagome sat up, wiped her eyes and reached for her handkerchief that was still in her pocket. "Well, it looked like... like a dog."

"Really?" Kaede thought to herself for a moment, and suddenly struck with a wonderful idea, felt her sixty years melt away, and feeling like she was Kagome's age once again. She jumped onto her feet. "Kagome. I have an idea!"

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow at the woman she had always known to keep her cool suddenly acting like a young teenager. "Are you okay Kaede?"

"Lets just say I have a friend who owes me a favor." With that, Kaede strutted out of the room, leaving a dazed Kagome in her dust.

* * *

He sat there in his confined prison, pondering quietly to himself, which usually took up most of his time nowadays. Normally, he would have the wilderness, the beautiful outdoors to keep him occupied, but there was no sign of sunshine or trees in the pitch black darkness. He stretched out his legs, aching to use them as he used to; jumping from tree to tree, running with the wind rushing through his hair. The highest he could jump was to the eight foot ceiling, and that was what he could do at any time of the month. That was one of the other things he despised about the cell. He couldn't keep track of the days as they passed. After three months, he lost count and allowed time to take its toll on him. It was all in his head.

Just like all of those people. Their reactions were all in his head too. Like that girl who had come in yesterday (or what he assumed was yesterday). She had been– well he thought anyway– terrified of him, of what he looked like. He didn't even remember what he looked like, but he was pretty sure it wasn't to good. All he had to go by were memories that were starting to fade. Usually, their reactions didn't matter, but this one touched him the most. She was young, innocent, and, like all other women, emotional. But her emotions were real. She was terrified of something. He couldn't tell which.

Was she afraid of him?

Or was it something else?

He couldn't be too sure. She had run out. Why hadn't she just stayed? He had gotten beaten for her careless actions. If he saw her again, he was sure to make her pay for her actions.

Maybe just showing her his face would do it justice.

He could hear her screaming already.

No, it sounded to realistic to be in his head.

It sounded like...

Suddenly, he was thrown back into the bars of the cell. His fading scars started to ache again. His eyes slowly opened, and he was met by a blinding white light, one that caused his eyes to snap shut immediately once again, and his hands brought up to cover them. He had not seen light in so long, it probably would leave him blind if he opened them again.

"Is that him?" an old man's voice slurred.

"What do you think? How many other people do you know with dog ears?" said another voice, this time belonging to a younger man, probably around his age or so.

"You've got a point," said the first voice. "What do we do with him?"

"We have to get him in the car somehow."

"Why don't we lead him? I think he survived your reckless driving."

"What did you expect? I just learned how to drive that thing. We're lucky that the foundation wasn't stable. Otherwise we would of died."

"True."

"Just help me get him up."

He soon felt a hand wrap around his arm and pull him up. He slowly got to his feet, and being careful not to open his eyes, was lead out into the outside world.

* * *

Naraku jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun, and ran to the origin of the crashing sound that had jerked him out of his slumber. What awaited him caused him to drop his gun. There, driving away, was a car and out of the back, hung what he presumed to be his prized possession. The wall was non-existent, and the entire room was in shambles. He just watched helplessly as they drove away into the night.

* * *

Thank god! It's finally done! Wow that took me a while to come up with. Well, hope you enjoy it and all.

R&R PLEEZ!

I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!

Thank you

**Sun and Moon**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Who would copy from that show? It's magnificent. No no, its brilliant. No, there are no words to describe its perfection, so I am forced to make one up, and I will do so right now... scrumtrilescent (I pity the fool who doesn't get it)

I'm not going to get into all of those review thank yous rightnow, but thank you anyway.

* * *

_**Dog**_

_**by Sun and Moon**_

_**Chapter 3

* * *

**_

His eyes were still clamped shut. He was afraid of the light that he might see–or better yet what he might see in general. He could hear the two gentlemen arguing in the background, well more like whispering to each other loudly, but picked up their conversation. However, he was quiet to make sure they wouldn't know he was eavesdropping, a talent he had picked up over his years of life.

"What did she say we had to do with it?" the elder man whispered to his confidant.

"Him Mushin, it's a him."

"Sorry. What did she say we had to do with _him._"

"Just bring him to the house. She would take care of it from there."

What were they talking about? Where was he going? With his eyes still shut, he internally panicked, but held in his fear. Fear was a sign of weakness and vulnerability, and he wouldn't stoop himself to such a level as that of a mere child.

"How are we supposed to get him into the house Miroku?" the man called Mushin whispered.

The younger voice, belonging to the one called Miroku, sighed in frustration. "Were you not paying attention when she was talking?"

Silence.

"She said to bring him around the back of the house." Miroku said, obviously frustrated. "Remember?"

The car came to an abrupt halt and it threw him forward. Not being used to driving in a car, let alone one that was driven by madmen made him extremely uncomfortable. He heard the slamming of car doors, and the opening of another. He turned around, and carefully opened his eyes. Looking back at him was a young man, most definitely Miroku, the reckless driver. That was all he was able to point out however, it was too dark outside.

Wait a minute...

Too dark?

Crap. New moon.

He didn't even realize...

"Are you sure he's the right guy?" the elderly voice said. "He looks pretty normal to me."

"Yeah," Miroku answered. "Definitely the right guy. Nobody else was in that cell except him." Miroku turned to him again. "Come on, get out of the car."

"Where we going?" he asked. Having not talked in a while, naturally, it came out as a whisper, and was hardly audible to human ears. They didn't hear him. But obediently, he stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"Follow us," Miroku ordered.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked again. Not heard...again. He followed him. He looked back and noticed the old man–Mushin-- standing by the car, a beer bottle in his hand. His hand supported him against the car, as he took another swig of the bottle, and dropped it on the ground. It shattered into little pieces. Mushin just reached into the car and grabbed another.

He looked around at the rest of his surroundings as he walked. He was being lead up to what looked like an upper middle class home. _Very _upper middle class. The home was three stories high–an old Victorian home with what looked like an attic at the very tip– and judging by its surroundings, it belonged to a very proper family. He guessed maybe a lawyer or doctor. Maybe even a legislator or congressman. Miroku took him to the side of house, and opened the wooden gate to the backyard. Even the backyard was spacious. Around the perimeter of the large square laid little mounds of what looked like flowers. Miroku walked to the back door and tapped three times softly. Almost immediately an elderly woman answered. She was short, stocky, and had an eye patch over one eye. He recognized the eye patch, but he couldn't get the memory out from the back of his mind.

"You brought him?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now, do I get what I asked for?"

She held up her index finger– one moment– and retreated back into the house. Miroku rocked on his toes, his hands linked behind his back as he waited. He turned towards him, and gave him a half smile, as if to lighten the situation and make it less awkward then it already was. He turned away, and crossed his arms. He realized for the first moment in a while how utterly hideously he was dressed. His pants were in rags, torn in various places, and he had no shirt and no shoes. The shoes he could of dealt with, but he was freezing without a shirt.

The old woman returned and handed Miroku a piece of paper. He took it and opened it. He squinted to see in the dim light, smiled, and folded it, putting in the back pocket of his pants. "Ye may go now. Thank ye for all your help."

"No, Thank you." He shook her hand and retreated, leaving him alone with the elderly woman. He heard the start of an ignition, and the screeching of tires before it was quiet again. He turned towards the elderly woman.

"Come in," she told him. She held it out. He didn't take it, but followed her in anyway.

Then she said something that made his heart skip a beat.

"This is your new home."

* * *

Kagome's eyes flickered open as the first beams of sunlight shone in through her window, illuminating the once dark room. She rubbed each one, stretched each muscle in her body and sat up. Her vision blurred over for a moment, which naturally happens when one gets up quickly, but quickly cleared. She looked over at her clock. The big hand pointed straight up, and the little hand pointed to the seven. Seven o'clock. On the nose too. Rarely does one wake up to the time being right on the hour. Kagome chuckled at this thought, pulled back the covers and got out of bed. The wooden floor was like ice. Kagome felt around with her hands for her slippers, which she knew were underneath the bed. She found them. They were a gift from Sango for her birthday last year. They were pink with faux fur. She loved them. When she slipped them on her small, dainty, feet, she felt the sudden rush of warmth flow through her.

She loved the warmth.

She walked, still half-asleep, to the bathroom across the hall. The door was closed. _Who else is up at this hour besides me?_ she thought to herself. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. A familiar voice answered.

"_Shit."_

"Kaede you almost done?" Kagome asked, her ear held up to the door. She listened in for an answer. She wasn't entirely sure, but she could of sworn she heard a male voice coming from behind the door as well as her elderly housekeeper's. "Kaede?" She knocked again. Still no answer. Still the muffled voices. Kagome waited, leaning against the wall next to the door, and hummed to a tune in her head, a favorite of hers.

_I'll be Seeing you_

_In all the old, familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces..._

She loved him. Frank Sinatra was young, handsome, and more importantly, American. More than anything she wanted to go to America. There was so much culture there, and so much freedom. Since the war ended last year, she had heard of the changes Americans went through, and just wanted to be a part of all of that change and revolution. England was wonderful, but it was so...dull. She had lived, and had been confined to the same neighborhood for way too long, probably seven or eight years. That was seven years too long. Often she would have dreams of meeting Frank Sinatra or somebody special like him in America. It was so vast, so mysterious. There was nobody in England for her and she knew it.

The song was a little old– try five or so years– but she still loved it.

_All day through._

_In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut tree;  
The wishing well.  
I'll be seeing you;_

A scream jerked her out of her thoughts. It was a scream like she had never heard before. Very unknown to her. "What was that?" she yelled through the door. She banged on it with her palm. She waited a few seconds, couldn't wait any longer, and opened the door with a jerk.

She screamed.

"It's you!" she yelped in surprise, pointing at the stranger that sat on the floor of her bathroom.

There sitting there was the creature she had her misfortune to meet yesterday in that old grocery store. There it was, on the floor of her bathroom, looking up at her in a mixture of shock, anger, and puzzlement, a lone finger held in its mouth. In the light streaming in from the skylight, she could see it more clearly. Details she had not spotted in the dim light now made its way onto the surface and fully known. She didn't notice it before, but now it was as clear as day.

Dog ears. Fuzzy, little, dog ears were hidden, blended in with his hair. They were small, and pointed. Kagome brought her finger down. She felt calmer, more at ease. This wasn't a harmful, evil demon. It was...well...a living thing. It didn't look the least bit dangerous in the light of her bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," she said, apologizing to the creature for her behavior. "I was just a little shocked to see you here. That's all."

"Don't worry child," Kaede assured her. "He's used to it."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

Kagome lifted a dark eyebrow in confusion. For one thing, Kaede addressed it as a he. Even she was guilty of calling it an "it," rather than addressing it by a formal title. Secondly, she didn't even think it... he could talk. The five minutes that she had spent with him had made her judge him. She thought there was something wrong with his head.

"He told you?"

"Aye. This morning when the sun rose."

By this time, Kagome was intrigued. How did he get here in the first place? Kagome didn't have the slightest idea, but she had a very good hunch about who did. Kagome bent down, and whispered in Kaede's ear to talk to her outside. Kaede got up slowly, and followed the younger woman out, leaving the creature behind them, bewildered beyond belief.

* * *

Nobody in their right minds would of even looked at him, let alone _apologized _to him for something. Something was definitely going wrong in the world if somebody, let alone a rich, female teenager, was apologizing for something that they didn't do.

Kaede was a sweet woman, he had to admit that, but a feeling nagged him in the back of his mind, in his heart, like he wasn't supposed to like her. She was like an old grandmother, sweet and nurturing, but annoying and highly unaware of her affect on you. He looked down at his pants. They were ripped even more form the struggle between him and the old woman. When he had arrived at the house, Kaede had automatically brought him to the kitchen, and fed him. The meal was small– leftovers from the dinner the night before– but it was the most he had had in a while, and had shoved it down his throat, like a little kid with a candy bar. She told him about the house, the people who lived there, and he listened, zoning in and out every once in a while. She was an incredibly boring story-teller.

When the sun started to rise, he internally panicked. She understood completely, and took him upstairs to the bathroom. She washed her hands and face, and allowed him to exercise his vocal chords. His voice came back quickly. He didn't feel like it at first, but he told her briefly that he didn't want her giving him pity and charity. He could take care of himself.

_Oh like that had worked in the past_ he remembered his inner conscious nagging.

_That wasn't my fault!_

He sure as hell didn't remember telling her he was "used" to ridicule from others. She had merely inferred that herself.

That was when she told him to take his pants off.

He stood his ground. Yes, he hated the pants he was wearing (they hardly counted as pants to begin with), but like hell he was going to strip down in front of an old woman that for some reason, acted like she knew him.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Kaede, what is he doing here?" Kagome was furious.

"I was merely helping him. After all, the way ye described his predicament, I simply thought that we could look after him for a while," Kaede was unusually calm.

"But I don't want him here!" Kagome snapped.

"I think you better hush child, he can hear us."

"We're in my bedroom! I highly doubt that he can hear us."

"Ye be surprised at what he is capable of."

"How do you know so much about him anyway? I mean, you just met him."

"Do you have proof?"

Kagome was speechless. She was right. Kaede was pretty old. There could be a small chance that she had seen him in a sideshow somewhere else. A person like that doesn't necessarily blend in with a crowd.

"Trust me, he can hear us talking."

Kagome looked at the bathroom door. She could just imagine him with a puppy ear up against the door, straining to listen.

"Do you know his name?"

Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha."

* * *

I've decided to stop there. I've delayed writing this chapter for quite some time, and I think people might become impatient. I mean, long chapters are nice, but do you really want them too long? Besides, this is a little longer than my others so...

In the next chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha finally converse (this is going to be fun). I'm going to bring in Sango too possibly. Trust me, Miroku's coming back. Not sure about Mushin though. And Sango and Miroku are going to meet sometime in the near future. And best of all, there is a surprise guest coming soon too! Stay tuned! (God I watch wayyyyy to much TV)

R&R pleez!

**Sun and Moon**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I really don't want to. Because you'd all come after me and kill me.

So many hits but not as many reviewers.

**Note to people**: it's okay to review me even after the story's been posted, or if I haven't updated in a while. More reviews recharge my writing powers, making me stronger and more creative, and not having writer's block for the past few months and also makes me say "screw homework and tests and reports." just kidding about the last one. But seriously. I really don't care. It actually makes me happier to think that people have FOUND my story after such a long time and have decided to read it.

Hooray for findings.

This chapter, well this chapter's a bit short, and a little pointless, but it's still good. Note: the reason for Inuyasha's insightful behavior. Well, I believe that underneath that tough exterior is the soul of a poet. I believe he's very deep in there, he just doesn't like to show it.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

_**Dog**_

_**By Sun and Moon**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

The doorbell rang around 2'o clock that afternoon. Kagome was overjoyed and immediately ran down the stairs, skipping some as she flew down, and answered it. A girl around Kagome's age stood there, her mahogany eyes gleaming in delight, her long brown hair flowing behind her in a high ponytail. But who wouldn't be overjoyed to see their best friend?

"Sango!" Kagome cried. "Thank god you came over. Come in." Sango stepped inside, hugged Kagome and closed the door behind her. By habit, she took off her shoes, and hung her sweater on the wooden coat rack standing behind the door. Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to her room. She closed the door, locked it, and met with Sango on the bed.

"What's this all about Kagome?" Sango asked her friend, dazed and confused. Where had she gone just now?

"I need to have as much privacy as I possibly can." she whispered to Sango. "There isn't any in this house anymore."

"Why are we whispering?" Sango whispered. In her mind, she hoped that nothing had happened to Kagome or her family. Yes she was concerned for her friend, but at the same time, was hoping that Kagome wouldn't have to explain it. Kagome was never good at explaining things to her, let alone keeping her sanity in times of "distress." Sango had often called Kagome "the worst storyteller in history," as when she went to tell of her ventures, she would sometimes trail off, and often over-extenuate things that didn't need it.

"There's a guy in the next room."

"So?"

Kagome went on. "He's a sideshow freak."

"You mean like the bearded lady, or the skeleton man, or that guy Joseph Merrick that you found pictures of in a medical book?"

"I don't think he's as drastic as Merrick, but yes." Kagome stopped for a moment, rethinking what she had said, then decided to change her statement. "Scratch that. He's worse. He's practically a dog in every possible way."

"A dog?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango raised a dark eyebrow at her friend. Had she gone crazy? Nobody was part dog. "Kagome, I think you've been reading one to many werewolf stories."

"No really. He has dog ears, and yellow eyes, and even acts like a dog. He sits like one, growls like one, and talks like one."

"How does he talk like a dog?"

Kagome remembered back to earlier that day when Inuyasha had finally come out of the bathroom. She had been standing right outside the door, hesitating to knock, go in, and talk to him. That was when he jerked the door open, and found the startled Kagome standing there. He had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, seeming a little annoyed.

Kagome was a little speechless. What was she supposed to say to him? She was not used to talking to somebody under Inuyasha's circumstances; dog ears or no dog ears. That was when she realized that he was actually talking. "So you do talk." His voice was hoarse, but still audible. It was deep, but seemed as if it wasn't done developing yet. He sounded like an eighteen year old.

"Yes. I talk, I walk, I even breathe," he said sarcastically. "Surprised?"

"Uh…"

"You know what?" he continued. "I don't even know why I'm talking to somebody like you. You're just like all the others." He gave her a slight nudge, which sent her out of his way, and he continued down the hall to the guest bedroom. He opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

_What did he mean? Just like all the others? What others? Did I insult him in some way, thinking that he couldn't talk? He seemed so much different when he was in that cell. There, he was an innocent, almost like a child in pain. Here… I don't know what to think. What happened in the few hours I was gone?_

Inuyasha puzzled Kagome in a way that nobody had before. He was a confusing creature, and she was just waiting for him to come out and apologize. Not like he would. Was this an effect he had on other people he met too? He didn't seem that old, but she doubted that he had spent his whole life in that cell, obeying Naraku the way he was. Where were his parents? His family? Did they willingly leave him there? Had he chosen to go there on his own accord? After for standing in the hallway for some time, the bathroom forgotten, she went into her room, and locked it behind her.

It's hard to forget an even like that. That was a good first impression for him. Dangerous but mystifying. She recapped the morning to Sango, but left the latter out of the story. She didn't want to give Sango the wrong idea about what her feelings. He was just a bad room-mate; nothing more.

"So he's a bitch basically," Sango said to Kagome, confirming what she had just heard.

"Son of a bitch is the proper term," Kagome corrected her friend, using a nerdy sort of sarcasm as she talked.

Sango sighed at her friend. Kagome was a little air headed at times, but she was her friend.

"He's rude, crude, and if you ask me, he holds himself up a bit too high," she continued. "He's so proud of himself. I don't even know him that well, but he acts like the whole world owes him a favor. Pushing me aside like that; the nerve of that guy!"

Kagome dragged on about him for another few minutes before Sango decided to change the subject.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his back staring up at the white ceiling above him. He was still unable to accept the fact that he wasn't in Naraku's presence anymore. He was a free being. He could walk around without being punished for it, but he still chose not to. Walking to the bedroom in itself was a challenge for him, despite the fact that he had just eaten. Naturally, since his legs had not been used excessively for a while, he couldn't walk in them, and they were still stiff. He was lucky he hadn't had fallen over when walking past that girl. That would have been dreadful and humiliating.

There was something weird about her. He couldn't place it. On her outside, she seemed to be fascinated, yet terrified of him. She couldn't talk in his presence, and she got tense, especially when he had talked to her. Yet, somehow, he could detect the littlest hints of sympathy from her, and maybe a bit of pity.

"Feh," he said to himself. "I don't need her pity. I don't need anybody's pity."

_Then why are you here?_ his conscience said to him.

Inuyasha didn't talk back to it. Being alone for as long as he had-- god knows how long that was-- he needed someone to talk to. The voice just answered back sometimes.

_I guess living in isolation for as long as I have makes you go a little senile. _

Inuyasha yawned, and closed his eyes. The mattress was like nothing he ever remembered feeling before. It was soft, yet firm. He was used to sleeping in trees, or on the ground, but the mattress was a nice substitute. He was drifting deeper and deeper into sleep when he heard feminine voices coming from down the hall. Whispering female voices. His ears perked up, and he listened intently.

"He's a sideshow freak," he heard Kagome say.

Definitely talking about him. No doubt about it.

"You mean like the bearded lady, or the skeleton man, or that guy Joseph Merrick that you found pictures of in a medical book?" an unfamiliar voice chimed in. Probably a friend of hers.

"I don't think he's as drastic as Merrick, but yes."

He really didn't care who Joseph Merrick was at the moment. He could ask Kaede that later. He continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Scratch that. He's worse. He's practically a dog in every possible way," Kagome said, her voice raising a bit above whispering level.

_Sweet girl._

He listened as she continued to recap the story of their meeting that morning. He was surprised at her. Gossiping behind his back like that. She didn't seem like the type to gossip. Then again, he really didn't know her that well.

Well, he was a good judge of character.

He heard the words "bitch," said more than once as well as her insulting him a bit more, calling him egotistical and rude. So maybe he was. He could be however he wanted to be. He really didn't care how she felt about him.

He didn't care about how anyone felt about him.

There were only two people he could remember caring about him enough to treat him like a normal person. One was his mother.

The characteristics of his mother, as the years passed by, got harder and harder to remember. He couldn't even remember what she smelled like. He looked into the depths of his mind constantly, hoping to draw out some memory that could help him. There were none. All he could remember were the emotions he felt around her, and small

The faint memory of his mother had stuck with him for all of the years he had been out on his own. All of the years that he had suffered. She was a pure soul. She was one of those rare creatures that could hug him without squirming or without tension, or could look him straight in the eyes, and speak honestly to him without insulting him or causing him harm. Nobody else, not even Ichiko was able to do that to him. He respected her and everything, but she couldn't really go near him without tensing up, and usually kept her distance despite constant persuasion from his mother that he wasn't harmful or, as she called it, "unholy."

Where she got her religious beliefs from he had no idea.

There were no people in his life that at the moment. His mother was gone, Ichiko had left him, and Kikyo…well Kikyo was gone too, just like all the others. Another feather floating in the wind. You pick it up when it falls, and it just takes off again when the breeze picks up.

He fell asleep and watched a blank slate for the few hours he was.

* * *

Done for now, but I promise I'll update even sooner so we could get a bit more into the story.

R&R pretty please

Next time:

-Sango meets Inuyasha

-We find out a couple of things about him that Kagome doesn't know (for example: **how old is he?**)

-What happened to Izayoi.

-Another character. And it's not a made up one. It's somebody you know.

PS: Joseph Merrick is a real person, the Elephant Man. I decided to pay homage to him since a lot of my story's going to come from it. Not all of it. Just some. Look it up. I know in the movie, his name is John, but his real name is Joseph. Trust me.

R&R

**Sun and Moon**


End file.
